The Lillerian
by Keagen
Summary: Danny encounters with an unknown ghost that he has never seen before. However, something goes wrong and the ghost vanishes. The trio has to find this unknown ghost before it causes any more damage. Set after PP
1. The encounter

**Hello! So, while working at the library, I like to type stories, and this shined it's beautiful head to me one day. So I wrote it. Hope you guys like it, it looks like it'd be a 7 chapter story, maybe. I do not own the characters.**

It was a regular day, like any day, in Amity Park with the three friends were happily spending their time in the park. It had been a long time since they could just sit back and enjoy life. The last three weeks had been harshly brutal with all the ghost attacks. Danny was happily sitting in the tree while Sam and Tucker were playing with Cujo. Cujo was a ghost dog that Danny had found a while ago. Danny had no idea who's dog that was, but somehow he managed to adopt it.

However, unlike his friends, Danny was suspicious as to why there hadn't been much ghost attacks. Something was up, he just didn't know what. Granted, he should be thankful, but he was just paranoid. He kept wondering if it was the calm before a storm. Sam glanced up at him and smirked. She knew that look: it was the look Danny got when he was thinking too much. Grabbing the ball that they were using to play with Cujo, she chucked it right at Danny.

He yelped in surprised, catching the ball before it hit his face. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realized what had happened until it was too late. Cujo saw the ball head for Danny and happily decided to chase after it. Changing into his much larger form, he hopped right at Danny, causing both him, Danny, and the branch to fall onto the ground. Danny groaned beneath the weight of the dog, much to Sam's pleasure.

"That's what you get for slacking off," Sam explained to him, trying to keep a series expression. Danny pushed the dog off him and glared at Sam. Of course, it wasn't a true glare, his eyes were laughing at her. They were all in a good mood.

Danny's ghost senses went off, alerting him and the other two. They looked around, trying to find the source. It took a few minutes before they saw it: a ghost flying around in circles in the sky. It was unlike any ghost that they had seen. It looked like an eel with a bear's head. It wasn't doing anything except flying around in circles. "I should go ahead and take care of it before it decides to do something," Danny muttered.

Honestly, he was bored and wanted something to do. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud; Sam would not approve of that. He changed to Phantom before taking off to the ghost. He hovered there, waiting for it to react. Nothing. It was just ignoring him as it flew around.

"Hello? Can you see me?" Danny asked curiously. It still did nothing. Irritated, Danny tried shooting at it.

The green blast hit it's side, quickly angering it. It's bear head roared angrily at Danny, taking him by surprise. The next thing it did took him even further by surprise; it flew as fast as possible to him and phase through him, disappearing afterward. He let out a strangled gasp as an icy feeling crawled up his spin. It felt terrible, he never felt anything like it before. He had no control over his powers when they suddenly shut off, leaving him helpless in the air. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name when he plummeted to the ground.

Cujo noticed Danny falling and flew to catch him. Unfortunately, Danny was falling to fast, causing him to bounce off Cujo. He grunted as he landed hard on the ground. Sam and Tucker ran to him, calling to him. "Danny! Are you okay?" Tucker asked, kneeling down next to him, Sam joining a moment later. Danny let out a muffled ow in response. Sam laughed, "Yep, he's okay." They helped him up, dusting off the new grass stains on him. He cringed when he straighten. Ooh, he was going to feel this tomorrow.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, her eyebrow raised. Danny shook his head.

"I have no idea. I don't know where it went, either."

They all frowned. They never seen anything like that and that wasn't necessarily a good sign. Sam sighed before shrugging. "Well, it's getting late. We might as well go home and not worry about it."

"I'll meet you guys online?" Tucker asked, wanting to play a game with all three of them.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Danny replied happily, worries forgotten. The idea of vegging on a game sounded really good at that moment.

They all said their goodbyes before leaving in their separate ways. Danny's parents were happy to know that he was home on time and uninjured. Ever since his parents knew who he really was, he had phone calls about every hour until he convinced them that it would not help, but rather be worse. Maddie had argued until Danny said it might distract him. Of course, while she doesn't call every so often, she got him an ear bud so he could answer easier. He had shrugged, saying it was better than nothing. Another thing that changed after that day was that he got cuddle more everytime he got home, along with inspections of being hurt. Which, wasn't bad or anything, but could get a bit tiring.

He opened the door, shouting, "I'm home!"

He braced himself for any huge bear hugs from his parents. He only hoped that they'd show some mercy to his poor back. Maddie poked her head around the corner, a smile quickly growing on her face. It almost seemed creepy, especially with the huge goggles on her face. "Danny dear!" she happily stated while quickly walking to him. She hugged him tightly before pulling him away. She eyed him up and down, studying him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

He sighed, "No, mom. I'm good."

She studied him a little more before smiling again. She gave a satisfied nod before walking to the table. Danny was almost afraid to go in there. Last time, somehow, his father made ghost pizzas for dinner. They actually had to order pizza after that. To this day, there still remains cheese on the ceiling. He slowly walked into the room, peering around for any signs of marching food. When he saw none, he sighed in relief. Maddie saw her son's obvious relief. "Jazz is visiting so she made it," she explained happily before turning back to the dishes. "Danny, help set the table, would you?"

He quickly set down the plates before going in the living room in search of his sister. She had gone to college a while back, so it was nice whenever she visit him. Almost gave a normal feeling to the family. He found the redhead sitting on the couch, drinking some tea. She looked up to the younger teen, blinking at him. Recognition dawned in her eyes, a grin following. "Danny!" She jumped off the couch and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly around the neck, knocking him back a few feet. She however pulled back at him, looking at him while grinning, teeth showing. "You're taller than me now!"

Danny smirked at her, "Hi to you, too."

She smiled back at him, but didn't had the change to say anything. Maddie had called them to the table for dinner. The two siblings then watched as she shouted at Jack to come and join them. They could here him grumbled in disappointment. He was constantly down there, inventing who knows what. He was determined to make something that would target ghosts and not Danny. Unfortunately, that made Danny the guinea pig. He lost count of the times he got zapped or covered in goo.

The small family gathered together for dinner, a simple pasta that Jazz made. She had told them that it came from a recipe from an Italian friend of hers. They enjoyed the happy meal time, swapping stories of what had happened over the past month. Danny got an A in Literature (thanks to Mr. Lancer), Jazz was taking a break from finals and got a new job. When there were done with dinner, Maddie pulled out some pie for the family, much to Jack's pleasure. They ate the pie and joke about everything and anything.

Danny's mood was changed when he suddenly felt his stomach flipped. The grin vanish from his face as he tried to control it. However, his stomach would not be controlled. Trying his best to stop the gagging, Danny stood up and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it in time before his stomach empty it's contents from the whole day into the porcelain pot. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anything as he flushed the toilet. He sat back against the wall, trying to calm his upset stomach. He had no idea what came over him. Did he ate too much?

Jazz knocked at the door, poking her head around the corner. "Danny?" she asked, concern, eyebrows furrowed. She slowly walked over to him, careful to not startle him. She kneel down next to him, placing her hand on his. She didn't blinked at the cold feeling in his hands, used to the feeling by now. "Are you okay?"

Danny risked opening his eyes, slowly. His stomached seemed better so he looked over to Jazz. "Yeah—Yeah, I think so. I think I just ate to much," he said in a questioning tone. He had no idea. Jazz still seemed concern but she shrugged anyways.

"Guess so. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

She helped him up, keeping a steady hand on his forearm. He was shaking on his feet and she was afraid that he wouldn't be able to walk. But he proved her wrong as he made his way to his bedroom. He laid down in the bed, groaning. Oh, his head felt terrible. He turned over so his face was buried in his pillow. Jazz ruffled his hair before leaving. She sent a smile in his direction before she left. He should be better in the morning.

Danny was not. In fact, he felt worse. His stomach kept flip-flopping and he couldn't stomach any breakfast. He also had horrible dark circles from not sleeping well. And for once, it wasn't because of a ghost. He needed to go to school, though. So he sucked it up and left for school, walking. Sam joined him when he walked past her house. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Danny, you look dead."

"I feel dead," he replied back in a groggy voice. Sam didn't laughed, but instead only looked more concern. She didn't said anything, though, and just kept walking with him. When they passed Tucker's place, he opened his mouth to remark about how Danny looked when he interrupted. "Tell me I look dead and I'll make sure you do, too."

Tucker frowned. "Okay, fine. But seriously-"

"Don't."

They walked to school, all three wishing that summer would hurry up. The only comfort they had was that it was Friday and that the weekend was going to be three days instead of two. Danny was more quiet today, having to do with him feeling horrible. He just slowly walked behind the other two, not saying anything. Everyone peeked at him curiously, wondering why he looked miserable. Everyone grew a little more respect for him when they realized that he was the little nobody everyone thought he was.

Danny slammed his locker shut once he had his books, Sam and Tucker was waiting for him. When his ghost sense went off, a "beware" soon followed it. He groaned; just what he _didn't _want. He handed his books to Tucker before turning to face the box ghost. He watched as the ghost declared that he was the Box ghost and doomed to them all. Danny pinched his nose bridge, not wanting to deal with it. He got in a defensive position as he called his ghost powers.

Nothing.

Danny looked down, shocked when nothing happened. He had no cold feeling or anything. It was like he had no powers anymore. He looked up at the confused Box Ghost with horror. "Oh no."

A box sent Danny flying down the halls, the student moving out of the way with no desire to get hit by a flying Danny. He sat up, rubbing a friction burn on his elbow. He tried again to get his ghost powers out, searching for the little cold spot. However, he could find nothing. He was literally powerless. He rolled out of the way of another box that was heading straight towards him. Usually he would laugh and deal with the Box Ghost easily, but now he was having a hard time just dodging the boxes. The nausea also didn't help.

The student were watching him curiously, wondering why he wasn't changing into Phantom. Sam and Tucker also glanced at him curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong. He silent shook his head no to them, trying to tell them that he _couldn't._ Fortunately, Sam knew what he was trying to say. She pulled out the thermos from her backpack and activated towards the Box Ghost, taking him off guarded. He sucked into it with no problem. When that was finish and the furnace caped, she ran over to where Danny was sitting. He had been too afraid to sit up, in fear that his stomach would purge the non-existent food in his stomach.

The two friends helped him up, the three ignoring the looks that everyone seemed to be giving them. Sam flinched when she felt Danny. "Danny, you're burning up."

Danny shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Sam, I couldn't go Phantom."


	2. Research

**Whooo, almost five pages! Hope you guys like~**

The two friends dragged Danny into the nurse's office, telling her that he was burning up. The nurse frown in concern when she realized that they were right; his fever was high, even with him being normally under the regular. She called Maddie and told her to pick up her sick son. Afterward, much to Sam's and Tucker's disappointment, she sent them back to class. Danny was left lying on the cot until his mother came.

He felt horrible, and he felt worse knowing that his powers seemed to be offline. What if it had been Skulker or something else of the likes? Someone could have gotten really hurt! He rolled over, feeling both mentally and physically sick. If he had been able to go ghost, then he would know that he was just sick with a flu. However, he couldn't. Something was wrong and he couldn't go ghost. He rolled over, face into the pillow that smelled as if it had a date with sterile itself. Eventually, he fell asleep and didn't wake until his mother rubbed his shoulder. She took him home, where Danny continue to sleep until evening.

He woke up to his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. Still groggy from sleeping, he opened the cell phone to answer. "Hello?" he said, his voice husky.

"Man, you sound terrible. Anyways, Sam and I were thinking of checking out the ghost zone. You know, in case there's something going on? Cause sick or not, you should have gone ghost just fine . . . Hey, are you still there?" Tucker asked the last part after a period of silence.

"Yeah, sorry," Danny grumbled. "Sure, sounds good. I'll come with you."

"You sure? Cause you sound-"

"Yeah, I know. Dead. Yes, I'm sure."

Danny could practically hear the shrug that Tucker did afterward. "Fine, then, dude. Your call. We'll be there at ten tomorrow, okay?"

Danny made an affirmative noise before hanging up. He walked down stairs to find some food, however his stomach quickly complained. Grabbing a few crackers, he went back upstairs into his bed.

The next day, Sam and Tucker was at Danny's house at the designated time. They both cringed at how horrible Danny looked. He was almost paler than Phantom himself, and the dark, long sleeve shirt he was wearing didn't helped. However, they let it pass and instead walked to the basement. Opening the portal and getting into the handy machine that Jack Fenton had made, they started their journey through the Ghost Realm.

Danny tried again to go ghost, but nothing happened. He sighed heavily in annoyance, trying to ignore the worm of fear in the back of his mind. Sam and Tucker were full human and they were fine, so he should be, too. Right? He glanced around, outside of the windows. The Realm was always super creepy. It was as if it was a horror movie. And it seemed worse when you weren't a ghost. After a while, he squeezed his eyes closed, the fever causing him to get dizzy and nausea. There was nothing in the ship that he could be sick in, so he tried his best to keep it in.

He almost lost it when the whole ship lurched to the right. He groaned at his stomach that was doing flips. "What happened to smooth driving?" he muttered. He heard Sam curse under her breathe, so he decided to open his eyes and see what she was cursing at. Surely, she wasn't cursing at him. Looking around, he saw a huge ghost flying, crashing into the ship on purpose. For some reason, this ghost seemed more aggressive than any of what Danny had seen. It was purposely trying to destroy their ship.

"Hang on!" Sam shouted as she swerved around. Tucker was gripping the door, almost as pale as Danny, and Danny was keeping his eye closed. After a moment, she finally sighed and started driving more smoothly. Danny opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed like the ghost had gone away, probably looking for an easier prey. Tucker glanced back at it. "Note to self," he muttered to himself, "don't ever go through there again." The two other friends nodded in agreement.

The continue flying through the realm, looking for anything. For a sign, maybe. After about five minutes, they found a huge sign that read: LIBRARY. The three looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and parking the ship. Who knows, maybe what they need is through there? They got out and floated to the door and through it after opening it. True to it's name, it was indeed a huge library, filled with books to the roof. Or, if it had one. The trio looked up at the shelves. It went way up to the point that they couldn't see where it ended. Danny's stomach lurched when he thought about if a book fell on them. He had no doubts that it'd hurt.

He looked at the books, trying to figure out what they were about. Some books were so old, the binders were worn thin and the words indecipherable. Some books were in an odd, old language that Danny has never seen before. And some, much to his amusement, was fictional books from Earth, such as _The Ranger's Apprentice_ and _Deltora's Quest_. He wondered curiously if all of these books were fiction or if some had any truth in it.

The door slammed shut, scaring the trio. They turned around to looked at the closed door. Standing in front of the door was a ghost of a man, extremely old. If Danny had to guess, he'd say he was at least a hundred. He even had the classic, long, beard. He looked like one of those cartoon magician. The three looked at each other, not knowing what to do. The old man didn't say a word, he just stood there and watched them.

"Uhm, sir? Could you, maybe, help us?" Tucker asked, hesitantly, while trying to be in his best manners. They had no idea if this ghost was nice or not so they didn't want to anger it. Instead of answering them, the old ghost simply point his index finger to the space behind the three friends. They looked curiously, wondering if he was pointing to something. They watched in awe as a book, covered in a green aura, floated over to them. When Sam reached to it and grabbed it, the aura disappeared and the book fell into her hands. Unfortunately, she didn't realized just how heavy it was and almost dropped it. Danny glanced up at the ghost and thanked him. He just got a scoffed instead and the old ghost vanished.

They opened the book to reveal many pages in the old language that Danny had seen earlier. They stared blankly at it, flipping pages to find some sort of sign that told them what it said. After a few moments of flipping, Danny saw something that caught his eye. "Wait!" he called out, shoving his hand between pages. They flipped back to that spot. One of the pages was an old painting of a ghost, the exact type that Danny had tried to fight the other day ago. For some odd reason, this page was in English.

"It's called a Lillerian," Sam read. "An uncommon ghost that appears in what seems to be every other hundred of years. It's a ghost of poison-"

What does that mean?" Tucker ask, interrupting Sam. She glared at him.

"I could tell you if you let me read," she snapped back at him.

"Sorry," he replied, sheepishly.

"Now where was I? Right. It's a ghost of poison, meaning that it's poison to anything and everything around it. That is how this creature gets it's strength: it sucks the life out of anything around it. It affects ghosts more than humans, often causing the ghosts to disappear."

Danny did not like the feeling of that. Neither did he like the feeling of his stomach flopping.

"With humans, they often appear as to be getting sick and dying from that rather than ghost itself. As of yet, there are no cures except to get rid of the ghost. It has a cage that it is kept locked in," she finished reading. She continued scanning the pages some more before sitting it down.

"So, what does that mean?" Tucker asked, hoping he was wrong. Sam looked at Danny, concern and worry evident in her purple eyes.

"It means Danny's dying."

Danny shuddered. He didn't felt like he was dying. He just felt miserably sick. He had suffered through half-dying, and that itself was painful. But this felt nothing like it. Maybe it's because this isn't a natural death, he thought to himself. He shivered, not liking where his thoughts were going. Ending the thought train, he looked back to Sam. "So it must have escape from this cage. We catch it, turn it back, I'll be better?"

Sam shook her head. "I have no idea, but let's hope so."

Tucker laughed nervously. "Okay, then. Let's do this. Team Phantom again?"

Danny frowned. "Not team Phantom, team Fenton. I can't change into Phantom. I think that Liller-something did something to it."

"Lillerian," Sam piped in, helpfully.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's all I got right now, so let's hope we can do this with Dad's tools," Danny finished, looking wryly at Sam's and Tucker's ghost stuff that managed to sneak from Jack. Danny hasn't had the chance to use it as much as them so he wasn't all that sure. He wondered absently if it would still shock him or not now that Phantom's out of commission.

The group left the Library and got into the Fenton machine and started their journey back home. At one point, Danny had looked back to see if the entrance was still there. He got the creeps when it wasn't, and he turned around to look away. The whole ride, Danny kept his eyes closed. He wanted to keep the nausea at bay, but he also wanted to get some shut eye during the ride; he felt exhausted.

However, it seemed as if the universe did not want poor Danny to get some shut eye. The same huge ghost was back again and was bashing itself against the ship. This time, Tucker started pressing buttons in hopes that something will happened, hopefully something that would help them. A laser gun came out and shot the ghost. It let out a huge roar in pain, lashing out again at the ship, Danny groaning at the movement. After a few more shots, though, the ghost finally retreated and left them alone. They exit back into the Fenton' basement, the portal closing behind them. Danny quickly climbed over them and out, running to the nearest trash, and empty what little there was in his stomach. Sam made a sympathetic noise while Tucker himself tried not to be sick while watching Danny. Sam walked over to him and kindly rubbed his back as he heaved, nothing but acid in his stomach.

"I feel awful," Danny managed to speak between heaves.

"You look awful," Tucker shot out, however Sam's glare shut him up before he continued on that thought.

Finally Danny's stomach calmed down enough for him to separate from the trashcan. The three crept upstairs, sneaking past the Fenton's. They were not in the mood to explain where they had gone through the Ghost Portal. They gathered in Danny's room, shutting the door behind them. Danny laid down on his bed, sighing in relief, while Tucker sat on the floor. Sam took his computer seat, planning on doing some research.

"I looked at the page about the Lillerian and it talked about where it likes to gather. And typically to every monster there are, it likes to hide in dirty places."

"Like Tucker's socks?" Danny teased, a hey following from an offended Tucker.

"No, worse. The dumpster."

"Aw, man! Does that mean we have to go through a freakin' dumpster to find this Lillerian thing?" Tucker asked, a horrified expression on his face.

"Yep," Sam replied, popping the P. She turned around to Danny's computer and started looking up where dumps were in the town. After a few minutes, she turned around back to the boys. "Looks like there's three in total. We should look at them and see if we can find it. Danny can't defend himself as good, so we all three have to work together. It means that it'll take longer, but will be safer."

"Uh, Sam?"

"What, Tucker?"

"Danny's asleep," Tucker informed, pointing to the silently snoring form of Danny. He had fallen asleep as they talked. She sighed and shook her head. They silently agreed to let Danny sleep and crept out of his room. They didn't needed to ask twice; Danny looked terrible. He almost seemed worse than he did yesterday.

Sam walked to the living room where Jazz was sitting, drinking some milk while reading one of her colleges books. She looked up at Sam, raising an eyebrow at her curiously. "Where's Danny?"

"Sleeping. Let him know that we'll be here at eleven tomorrow, okay?" Sam asked while putting her coat on to leave.

Jazz watch them leave, her eyebrow still raised. "Okay?" she said, wondering what on Earth was her little brother up to now.


	3. Dumpsters and more Dumpsters

**Yay! Third chapter o v o**

Danny regretted everything he had ever ate that day as he barfed out everything in the toilet. He felt absolutely miserable and wanted it to just stop so he could feel better. When his stomach was as calm as it was going to get, he flushed the toilet and staggered back. He had needed to eat and have some water, but apparently, he couldn't keep even the water down. He went over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth and splash water on his face. Feeling only slightly better, he looked up into the mirror. He almost didn't recognized himself. He had dark bruises under his eyes and he almost seemed skinnier. Of course, he wasn't sure if he truly was or if that was just how he felt. Even his black hair seemed limp.

He left the bathroom and into his own to lie in bed until Sam and Tucker came to pick him up to go exploring through the dumpsters. They had went into the Ghost zone to figure out why Danny hadn't been able to go ghost, since the Ghost Portal almost always seem as if it has the answers that's ghost related. However, during their visit, they had found that Library place. Danny frowned, thinking about it. He had never seen that place before and it bothered him. Especially how it vanished when they left. Or the books that seemed to be about everything. Was it like those story books where it's there for 'those in need'? That sure would be nice, but Danny doubted it.

A knocking at the front door interrupted his thought process. Knowing that it was Sam and Tucker, he grabbed his ghost thermos and headed to the door. However, he hid the thermos when he past his parents. They stressed and worry enough when he goes to take care of a ghost and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her fussing over him. However, it seemed as if his luck failed him again when he turned a corner right into his mother. He cursed inwardly, quickly hiding the thermos. "Hi there, Danny!" she happily chirped but the smile vanished when she got a closer look at him. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked, reaching to take his temperature.

He dodged out of the way with a smile. "Good as can be, mom!" he said as he made his way to the door. But somehow, she managed to grab his arm before he could escape. She felt his forehead and shook her head.

"Danny, you are burning up! Go march right upstairs and get your behind to bed!" she chastised him. She was blocking his way to the front door, his only escape.

"But mom-"

"No buts! Now go," she said in a firm motherly voice. He sighed, annoyed. They didn't had a backdoor and he couldn't sneak through his mom. Now that she knows he's sick, she won't step away from the front door. A while ago, it was made clear that if she said he had to stay in his bedroom and he used his ghost powers to leave (unless it was for a good reason), she'll put up the ghost shield. So she wasn't worried about that.

He laid in his bed, trying to figure out what to do. He pulled out his cellphone and called Sam. He listened to the dial tone until she picked it up. "What is it, Danny?"

"I'm stuck. My parents has confined in my room and I can't get out," Danny explained. He heard her cursed under he breathe.

"Okay, hang on, I'll see what I can do. Keep your window open."

They hanged up and Danny opened his window. It was a wonderful view of a brick wall and an alleyway covered in who knows what. He walked back to his bed, curling up on the blankets. Eventually, he actually fell asleep, his body being exhausted. He woke up to Sam hissing his named. Confused he rolled over to look at the door. His confusion grew when he saw the door still shut. When he heard his name again, he rolled over to the window this time. Her head was showing through, holding onto the window frame for balance.

"Come on, hurry up," she said, impatience growing in her voice.

She disappeared and Danny walked over to the window to look out of it. Under the window, there was a long ladder propped against the house. Sam and Tucker was grinning at the bottom. Gulping the nervousness down, he slowly crawled out and down the ladder. Multiple times, he had to stop and wait for his dizziness to go away. He had forgotten how much of a pain having a fever was. When he was safely on the floor, he stepped back and grin at the two with his one eyebrow raised.

They got the silent message and Tucker rose his hand. "It was my idea."

The trio walked over to Sam's parked car and got in. They let Danny sit in front of help with the nausea and Tucker sat in the back. Starting her car, they started the trip to the dumpsters.

"Okay, Sam had sent me the coordinates of the dumps so I have them with me right now," Tucker explained, gesturing to his PDA. "There are three in this town that's known for it's messiness, so we'll go there."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why the messiest?"

Sam glanced at him before looking back at the road. "You fell asleep. Litherians likes to be in messy places. I don't know, maybe it likes it for something. Anyways, that's our best bet."

He frowned. He thought this would be easy and fast. But then again, when has it ever been easy and fast? He sighed and sank lower in his seat. He was not in the mood to be digging through trash. In the back, Tucker started rotating his PDA, also frowning. Finally, not able to contain it, he looked up to the other two. "Okay, this is bothering me. If it knows that it's being hunted, and I mean _if_, wouldn't it go hide in the ghost zone for something?"

Sam also frowned, "Good point. Who knows?"

An hour later, Danny wasn't sure because he had fallen asleep, they finally arrive at the first dumpster. They stepped out of the parked car and looked around. Danny couldn't help but gag at the smell, his stomach being sensitive. They couldn't see any signs of movement or anything. Danny went to the right, Sam went straight, and Tucker to the left. He looked around, chuckling. "There's enough boxes, I'm surprised that the-"

"Beware!"

Danny and Sam both glared at Tucker before turning to the voice. The Box Ghost was floating in front of a box army, his arms raised in the typical manner. He was about to start flinging the boxes to them when Danny cried, "Wait!" The ghost eyed the trio suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because . . ." Danny started weakly. He looked over to Tucker and Sam, silently pleading for help.

"Because he's weak right now!" Sam piped in. The ghost looked at her in confusion while the two boys stared at her in horror. Why was she telling him that? "He's weak right now," she continued, "so the fight will be unfair. If he's in a better strength later, you can fight him and even shove him in a box!" she finished happily.

The ghost kept staring at her, thinking over what she said. He liked the sound of stuffing Phantom in a box but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wait. He eyed Danny before coming to his decision. Ooh, he'll have fun with him later. "Beware!" he shouted before vanishing. All his boxes fell back down to the ground, some bursting apart due to them being in a bad quality. The three stared at the boxes in disgust. They were almost glad that they didn't have to fight them; they did not want those disgusting things touching them.

They continue searching the dumpster for anything else. Halfway through, Danny was swaying on his feet and was forced to go sit in the car. He complained, but not whole heartily. He felt miserable and wanted to go home. The only thing that was keeping him searching was the fact that if not stopped, this ghost would attack others too. That is, if it hadn't already. They finished, decided that besides the Box Ghost, there were no other ghost in this dump.

They got in the car and started driving to the other one, which was a good three hours away. Danny and Tucker had switch spots so Danny could sleep in the back. His fever was getting higher and Sam and Tucker were immensely concern. Once in a while, he'll groan in his sleep but then stay quiet. After two hours, however, Danny suddenly sat up and told them to pull over. The tone in his voice scared Sam and she did so as soon as she could. When they were pulled over, Danny open the door and empty his stomach on the road. Sam was watching him, wishing she could do something besides watch. Tucker was slowly growing a shade greener as each minute passed. Eventually his stomach calmed and he stopped. Thoroughly grossed out, Tucker handed him a water bottle to rinse his mouth and to clean up. Danny grunted in appreciation before doing so.

"Dude, keep it."

Danny soon fell asleep again as they continue the car ride to the second Dumpster. An hour arrived and Sam parked the car. This one, much to their joy, was a lot cleaner, however bigger. It didn't even smelled as bad. They walked around, spending less time to look through this one. If it wasn't at the last one, then it wouldn't be here, either. They took a break next to Sam's car, Sam stretching from walking and driving all day. It was getting late and Sam and Tucker needed to call their parents to let them know that they'll be late tonight. Danny, however, just cringed at the thought. Instead, he decided to call Jazz. He had a higher chance of counting on Jazz to not freak out than with his parents.

"Danny? Where are you?" she asked, concern.

"I'm fine, Jazz, don't worry. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be late tonight. Don't let the parents know, please?"

She groaned at the thought. "What do I tell them?"

Danny shrugged, but then realized she couldn't see it. "I don't know. Make an excuse."

"Like what?" she cried, desperation in her voice.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're doing a therapy session with me, okay? Bye," he said, hanging up before she had a chance to argue. He just knew that she was cursing his name at that moment, but he didn't care. Tucker raised an eyebrow before shrugging at Danny.

"Well, I'm hungry! Why don't we get some food. Nasty Burger, anyone?" Sam declared, happily. Tucker nodded, happy with that idea. However, the food literally sounded nasty to Danny.

"I think I'll pass."

They drove to a Nasty Burger that was fortunately near by. Tucker and Sam left Danny in the car as they ordered. He didn't want to go in; he was afraid that he'll step in the store and immediately barf on the floor in there. He had a feeling that the people wouldn't appreciate that. After a few minutes, Sam and Tucker walked back to the car. Sam scooted next to Danny in the back and handed him a paper towel with ice. "Here, that should help the fever."

He murmured his thanks before pressing his against his forehead. It helped the fever, but his already hurting head didn't like it. He laid back, eyes closed, and focused on the cold feeling from the ice. Sam started driving again, leaving Danny in the back to continue to lie down. "You know what?" he asked in that tone where it wasn't really a question but rather a statement. "This really sucks," he grumbled. Tucker chuckled.

"I know it does, man."


	4. Last Dump

**One more chapter after this one!**

The next thing Danny knew was him being shaken away. He opened his eyes groggily, trying to see who woke him. Sam gave a small smile before saying, "We're here." It was the last dump they had to look in and then they'll be over with. Danny wasn't sure if he should hope they'll find it or not. If they do, they can get it over with. If they don't, he can sleep. But then again, they'll be clueless as to where to look next so maybe he should hope to find it . . .

Danny got out of the small car, looking around. The stench hit him in the face like a punch, leaving him heaving this time. Tucker glanced back at him apologetically. "We saved the worse for last, sorry."

"But at least there's a higher chance to find-"

He shook his head, staring up ahead. "Guys, look," he choked out, pointing. Not only were there regular garbage, but there were also dead critters: rabbits, rats, mouse, even birds. And they all look rather fresh. The trio covered their mouths and noses ,before trekking through the place. Danny tried his best not to look at the dead things. Even Sam and Tucker looked pale at the sight. He held the thermos close to him, feeling an odd sort of comfort from it. Curious, he tried going ghost again, but the result was the same. He frowned; what if that ghost did something permanent to it? It couldn't have, it wasn't logical. At least, it wasn't without killing Danny himself. The rock of worry in his stomach didn't went away, especially after that thought.

"Guys, I don't even see anything. What if it's just not here and we got the wrong ghost?" Sam grumbled, kicking a rock as hard as she can. Danny didn't blamed her; he was getting frustrated too. And by the looks of it, so was Tucker. He was repeatedly checking his PDA as if to see if they are indeed in the right spot. Danny shivered, feeling horribly feverish. The idea of a bed seemed better and better. At least better than what they were doing right now.

Something crashed behind Danny, catching all of their attention. He turned around quickly, however regretting it when he got hit with a wave of dizziness. The Litherian was out, revealing itself to all of them. The bear's head growled at the three of them. A warning, Danny realized. "Move!" he yelled at the same time of jumping out of the way. Sam and Tucker had just moved when the Litherian dived into where they were recently standing.

Almost by instinct, the three split up; they were used to Danny turning ghost and taking care of it. However, they didn't realized the problem until it was too late. They were to far from each other and running back would be suicidal. The Litherian turned to Danny, still baring it's teeth while growling. Danny prepared himself for anything, waiting for it's move. Surely it'd dive at him, just like it's done many times. Instead, it flicked it's tale to Danny, sending his flying. The body of the ghost was no longer tangible but rather very solid; Danny's aching ribs can attest to that.

Sam watched in horror as Danny went soaring through the air, and didn't moved when he landed. She was afraid that he was badly hurt. She ran over to where he landed but couldn't get close to him. Somehow, he landed in an island of the garbage, and Sam couldn't climb over to get him from this angle. He also had the thermos with him. "Danny, wake up!" she cried, hoping her voice would be enough. "Danny?"

She turned around when she heard Tucker cried out in pain. He was huddled on the grown in a corner. He didn't look conscious, but she couldn't tell from this angle. The ghost seemed to sniff him before turning to Sam, about to pounce on her. She realized with a shock that it was hunting weakest first. It was playing a game with them. Each inch the ghost crept closer, Sam involuntarily took one back. Her back hit a dead end and she cursed under her breath. Now what?

Danny rolled over, groaning. What had happened? He opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He was confused when he saw a dead mouse in front of him. When he looked past it to a crushed soda can, he realized he was at the dump. They were hunting the Litherian, he remembered. However, his eyes closed again. He felt so weak and sick. He never felt this bad before. He heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes again, trying to place that voice. Jazz? No, Jazz wouldn't be here. It was Sam. Why was she calling his name?

When she called her name again, this time more desperately, he managed to find the strength to sit up. The site her saw would give him nightmares, he just knew it. Tucker was crumbled on the ground and Sam was pinned, the bear's breathing in her face. He staggered upwards, barely able to keep himself standing. Grabbing the thermos, he looked up to see if the Litherian had moved. It hadn't but he needed to hurry before he loses Sam, too.

"Hey, ugly!" he shouted, inwardly cringing at the weak tone of his voice. The ghost turned and growled at him just as he uncapped the thermos. He watched as it struggled before it went into the thermos. However, when it did, it felt as if someone had thrown a fifty pound ball in it. He staggered under the weight as he capped the thermos.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam shouted, happily. She started getting concern at his blank face, though. He was just standing there, looking at the ground. When he started laughing, Sam was thoroughly confused. He easily crawled over the mountain of garbage before hopping to the ground next to her, giving her a huge bear huge when he was close enough.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Either you're really happy, or you just got some bolts knocked loose."

He pulled away, still smiling widely. "Sam, I'm all better! Look!" he said, gesturing to his face. True to his word, all previous signs of being sick was gone; no dark circles, no paleness or flushing. Even his hair looked better. He turned away to Tucker when he heard him groaned. Danny jogged over to the other male, crouching down to his level.

"You okay, dude?" Danny asked. A groan was his response. Chuckling, Danny pulled him up, not letting go until Tucker was steady on his feet. He tenderly rubbed a cut on his eyebrow, wincing at contact. He then frowned, looking irritated.

"My glasses broke."

The trio got into the car, ready to go home. Danny spent the whole time sleeping in the back of the car. Although he was healthy, his body was still weak and he needed a lot of rest. However, his friends didn't complain; they'd rather have him sleeping than barfing up all his guts. They pulled into Danny's house first. Once they managed to wake Danny enough to walk through the front door without actually falling asleep on it, the other two left. They were cringing at the idea of what punishment Danny's family had in store for him.

Danny silent step in the house, ready to run upstairs if he had, too. The light turned on before he had the chance to sneak away, though, and his mother was sitting on the smaller couch, watching him. Just the look alone made him cringe. Somehow, she was scarier without goggles. "Danny, where have you been?"

I cringed again. I knew no answer would be right, so I kept quiet. She hummed, knowing what I was doing. She got up and walked to me, her no longer being taller than me. Next thing I know, she was giving me the tightest hug she has given to me in a long time. I awkwardly hugged back, not sure what else to do. She quickly pulled back and glared at me. "What were you thinking! I was worried sick with you going off to do your ghost thing with you being sicker than a dog!"

I sat my hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, mom! Look, I'm all better now. See?" I asked, smiling at her. She studied me with her careful eye before sighing and hugging me again. I hugged her back more easily, enjoying the moment. Nothing better than go in your mother's arms after a day's worth of work, right?

"You're still grounded, mister."

"Oh, man!"


	5. LIBRARY

**Last one. Thanks for reading!**

Even though the whole fiasco was over, something was still bothering Danny. He wanted to know more about that librarian and the library. And maybe, hopefully, about the Litherian itself. When he got home, he had gone straight into the bathroom to check on his powers. Although he was exhausted, he was pleased to find that inner coldness of his ghost powers. Feeling a lot better and safer, he crawled back into his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next day, he ate the biggest breakfast he had in a very long time and went downstairs to the basement. He got into the ship that Jack made and went into the ghost portal. He almost chuckled at the different feeling it gave now that he had control over his powers. He easily flew past all the monsters and doors, looking for a certain one. He heart skipped a beat in a mixture of nervousness and excitement when he saw the sign that read 'LIBRARY'. He flew to it, parking the ship next to the door. Turning ghost before hand, he got out and went through the door.

The library looked the same as last night; books everywhere, endless shelves, and an old feeling to the whole place. A shiver crawled down Danny's spine and he turned around. The old man from last time was standing there behind him. However, this time he didn't seem as scary, but rather almost nice looking. Danny wondered if it was his fever that made him scary for not. The old man kept staring at Danny and he suddenly got nervous. He had no idea what he was planning on saying, he didn't planned that far.

Instead, the old man started chuckling before floating over to him and giving him a hug. Danny grunted at the pressure against his ribs. This old man had a nice arm. When the elder released him and stepped back, he said, "I'm glad to see you again, Danny."

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Danny asked, now creep out. But then again, all old, mysterious men knew everything.

"You have came here wanting to know answers, and answers I'll give. I assume you know what a Litherian?" the elder asked. Danny nodded, dumbfounded. This man totally avoided his question.

"Litherian are not just creatures. They were once humans just like us once a time ago. They are like poltergeists, however different."

"How are they different?" Danny asked, a bit on the skeptical side. The man chuckled at him.

"Poltergeists died a violent death and therefore are angered spirits. Litherians are spirits who have died when they did not want to die and therefore stays and become angered. However, it takes great power to do so. That is why there is only one every other hundred years or so."

Danny nodded again. He remembered that part of the book they had found. But how did this man so much? "What is this place and how do you know so much?"

There was a sad glancing in the man's eye however it vanished before Danny could look closer. He smiled kindly, the type a grandfather would give, before looking around. "These are the books that have been written over a span of 5 thousand years. Some books are deemed lost and some are extremely powerful. In wrong hands, this library could destroy many worlds. Therefor, not any one can see this library."

He looked around the books, not completely believing that a library could be that powerful. "So, why did you let my friends and I get into here?"

The man kept looking at Danny. "I did not chose you. The library did."

Danny blinked at the man and made a face. The library chose him? Please, he was supposed to believe that? He looked around the library again. Even though he didn't believe in the library choosing them, he still could not deny the power that was coming from the books. He furrowed his eyebrows and look at the man. "So, you never said. How did you know about Litherians so much?"

The man lost his smile. The scary feeling his had came back and Danny took a step back. "It was my sister. She was a sick child all her live and eventually passed away. She was angered and so she turned."

"I am so sorry-"

"Leave," the man said, interrupting him. There was an authoritative tone to his voice and Danny had no desire to argue. He left and got into the ship, flying away. He turned around. His suspicions were right; the door was gone. And something told Danny that he'll never see that door again.


End file.
